Double Chemistry
by FallingMirrors
Summary: A modern day AU fic in which our favourite characters go to school.    Mainly SebasxCiel and AloisxClaude, but a bit of AloisxCiel as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Well. It's been a while. ^^; But I'm back again with a new fanfic. I've always wanted to try a modern day one, so here it is. I don't think this story really has a plot. It's just me taking some of the characters and dumping them into an average AU school world. I suppose we'll see how it goes. It's also the longest fanfic I've ever written. **

**I hope you enjoy and please review. (: **

_~Double Chemistry~_

"Ciiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeellllllll!"

"Go away."

"Ciel! Ciel! Ciel!"

"Alois. It is too early."

"Ciel."

The young boy (whose name was quite clearly Ciel) hesitantly poked his head from beneath the covers, to see a large, icy blue pair of eyes glare at him.

"You _promised,_ Ciel," the blonde growled.

"Promised what, exactly?"

Alois let out a dramatic sigh, leaning back slightly from the unlucky soul he deemed to be his "best friend," and rolled his eyes in a surely-you-haven't-_forgotten _ manner. "Ciel. You promised that we could walk to school together this morning. Seeing as you blew me off yesterday afternoon so you could go and make out with that... Sebastian guy." The blonde's eyes narrowed in bitterness and a pout of jealousy formed on his petal lips.

"Ugh! Alois, you're disgusting!" Ciel's ears were steadily growing red, a flush staining across his cheeks, "We were not doing anything of the sort! He tutors me. You _know_ that."

"Because I'm the only one for Ciel, right?" Alois confirmed, snuggling up to his friend.

"Alois, get off me! Why are you sitting on me in the first place? Who let you in?"

"First of all, no. Secondly, to wake you up. You're a _really _deep sleeper. And thirdly, I _know _that your auntie Anne keeps the spare key under the door~"

Finally, Ciel's head cleared. He groaned, sat up a little, and...

"GAH! Alois, what the hell are you wearing?"

"My school uniform. What else?"

"I don't ever remember thigh-high socks, heeled boots and... _booty shorts_ becoming regulation."

"Well, they didn't... exactly..." Alois bit down on a fingertip in what he obviously thought was a cute, seductive manner and looked sheepish.

"...Fine. I don't care. Just let me up."

"But, Ciel, I came early for a _reason_..." the blonde leant forward, but his grey-haired friend snapped into action quickly, jerking his legs back so that Alois was sent tumbling to the floor.

"Ouch! There was no need for that," he grumbled, picking himself up and rubbing his head slightly.

"Yes, there was," Ciel retorted blankly. "Now stay here, don't break anything. I'm going for a shower."

"I'll join y-"

"No."

"_Ciel!"_

xXx

"Go away."

"But-"

"Go and die."

"You don't mean that, Ciel!"

"Yes. I do." The grey-haired boy stalked ahead of his friend, the sky above them dull and cloudy. His blonde friend merely pouted and quickened his pace to meet that of Ciel.

This was the beginning of a migraine.

Any time spent with Alois usually was.

The blond pouted a little more, before quickly getting distracted as usual.

"Hey, Ciel, look how fat that pigeon is!"

"..."

_It was going to be a long morning._

xXx

Alois clearly had not realised that his friend was not listening to a word he said. He decided to spend the morning nattering away, quite pleased to get a short grunt in return to any questions he asked.

This, Ciel could deal with. It was rather peaceful, actually, with the exception of his blond "friend" talking about nothing next to him.

"_DOUBLE RAINBOW ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE SKY!_"

"Alois Trancy," Ciel began, mentally face-palming at the blonds' ringtone, "What the actual f-"

"Hey, Lizzie!"

"L-Lizzie...?" Ciel froze. What exactly was that _nut job _doing talking to his _cousin_...? If Elizabeth talked to that _thing_, her mind would most likely be... scarred forever...

"ALOIS TRANCY, HANG UP THAT PHONE RIGHT NOW!"

The... poor... blonde very nearly dropped the device in his hand in shock, fumbling and catching it at the last moment.

"Ciel, what the hell?" he growled, glaring at his friend. "She wanted to talk to you anyway," he concluded, rolling his baby-blue eyes and passing the phone over.

"O-Oh." They grey-haired boy's ears turned a noticeable shade of red as he accepted the phone and Alois giggled.

"Ciel is so cu-"

He was cut off by a foot hurtling for his shin.

"CIEL!"

The feminine boy's wail went apparently unnoticed by his friend, who was directing his attention at the phone.

"What is it, Lizzie?"

"Ciel, that Soma guy is-" The voice of Ciel's cousin was abruptly cut off, as the small but ridiculously over-priced mobile hurtled to the floor at the blonde's feet.

"CIEL! You are never using my phone again," Alois huffed from somewhere behind him.

"Damn it!" Ciel growled through clenched teeth. Not only was that pesky guy bothering _him_, but now he had gotten started on his cousin. Would he be surrounded by idiots his _whole_ life?

"Ciel, wait!" the blonde boy moaned.

"No, walk faster."

xXx

"Alois-" Ciel turned to his friend, only to see that the psychotic blonde was no longer trotting along by his side, huffing, panting and complaining bitterly. Ciel turned in a moment of confusion. They had finally reached the school grounds, yet it seemed that the blonde had apparently... disappeared into thin air. It actually crossed the grey-haired boy's mind for a second that Alois had, in fact, died as he had threatened to many a time on their brisk walk.

That was until he turned his head to see Alois' real location.

Ciel let out a sigh to see Alois hanging on Claude Faustus' arm, just as the rain had come on, it seemed. The blonde clearly took great joy in huddling underneath the vast black umbrella with the older student, nattering away and grinning happily. Claude, it appeared, didn't particularly mind it either, as he hadn't shoved the blonde out into the rain, as most people who knew Alois Trancy would be inclined to do.

"Trancy!" Ciel barked the other's name, and the blonde finally took notice of him, tearing his eyes away from Claude's flawless face and letting the sky blue orbs rest on Ciel again.

"Oh, hey, Ciel!" he called, waving.

The sharp droplets falling from the overcast sky overhead fells into Ciel's long fringe, dripping into his azure eyes. He glowered and the drips rolled off his neat, little nose. "Are you coming or not?"

"Umm..." Alois pouted a moment, looking from Claude's emotionless and noticeably dry face to Ciel's ticked-off, dripping one. "Actually, Ciel, I think I'll stay with Claude a while... eheh..."

"..."

"..."

"I'll see you in registration class, right?" the blonde trilled, "Let's go inside, Claude!" The poor older pupil was dragged into the school building, with a tiny, barely visible sigh.

Ciel growled, before ramming his way through the school doors and bursting into the library where Lizzie usually spent her mornings.

"LIZZIE!"

The grey-haired boy was greeted with "Shhhhh!" hissed by those who actually wanted to study. Or read. Something which Alois seemed to believe people never actually did in real life.

"Ciel!" A little blonde head popped around one of the shelves, brilliantly blue eyes blinking in a mixture of surprise and confusion. "What are you...?" Elizabeth's voice trailed off when she saw the expression on her cousin's face.

"_Where is he_?" Ciel hissed, glaring.

"...?"

"Where is Soma?" Ciel growled the Indian's name.

"Hi, Ciel!" The golden eyes slid shut as the Indian boy grinned in stupid bliss.

The grey-haired boy blinked in apparent bemusement. He had thought that... He eyed his cousin in suspicion.

"Lizzie... what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh. That." The girl grinned sheepishly, dropping her gaze, "That chemistry that I wanted you to help me with, well, it turns out that Soma knew what to do anyway."

"...What?" Ciel gave a half-hearted snarl, more out of exasperation than anything.

"Um... well... you know. I didn't want you to get held back from your own work, Ciel..."

"But I thought that..."

"You thought that...?"

Ciel turned a startlingly deep shade of crimson. "I... never mind," he muttered, dashing from the library and leaving the pair behind him merely sitting there and staring after him.

xXx

The science corridor.

_Yes._

At last he was somewhere quiet.

Somewhere where he could think.

And reflect.

And-

"CIEL!"

The grey-haired boy's left eye twitched.

"Alois."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. I actually don't have anything to say about this chapter, I think. So yeah. Enjoy and please review.**

_~Double Chemistry~_

"Go away, Alois."

The grey-haired boy turned his head to see Alois and Claude sitting in the corridor, huddled just a little _too _closely together beside a radiator. Ciel knew damn rightly that Claude would blame their close proximity as the winter chill, whereas Alois would insist on calling such an action a "romantic advance" on Claude's part.

"But Ciiiiiieeeelll," the blonde whined, "Me and Claude were here first." His little pink lips formed a cute pout. Claude was silent.

Ciel himself seemed to be struggling to form words as he slowly realised that his psychotic friend was, in fact, correct. It had been _him_ who had... walked in... on _them_.

Alois giggled. "Unless you'd like to join us, Ciel..."

The grey-haired boy's name had barely left the blonde's lips before Ciel found himself stalking straight back down the hallway, a grimace spread across his face, his shoulders stiff in both discomfort and disgust. He heard a high-pitched giggle ring out behind him that could only have come from a certain slutty blonde he knew all too well, as a blush stained his cheeks.

Too humiliated to even realise where he was going, he didn't notice the large, dark form in front of him before his forehead bumped into contact with a toned chest.

"...?"

He looked up.

Oh.

Brilliant.

As though his morning couldn't have been going any better.

"Well, hello, Ciel," he heard the darkly suave voice purr from somewhere above him.

Sebastian Michaelis.

...

Ciel mumbled something in response to the older boy's greeting. "I'm sorry," the infuriating half-smile sprung to Sebastian's face, "I didn't quite catch that."

"Hi."

The older boy chuckled. The younger of the two scowled.

"Can I _help_ you with something?"

Sebastian shrugged, "I was merely wondering whether you would permit me to buy you lunch." Ciel's expression darkened further, if such a thing was possible.

"I have my own money, thank you," he spat through his teeth. Again, that despicable snigger passed Sebastian's lips.

"Suit yourself," he grinned, passing by the boy without a second glance and leaving Ciel staring at his back.

BRIIIIIIING.

Ciel only just managed to shake himself out of his daydreams at the sound of the bell.

Snatching up his bag again, he furrowed his brow and raced for his registration room. He had no idea what that guy, that _punk_, wanted with him, but he was almost certain he didn't want to know either. What was it with these morons bothering him every waking hour of every day?

When he finally reached the History room, he caught sight of Alois bidding farewell to Claude. He wasn't sure what the two were talking about, but it involved them conversing in hushed tones, that disgustingly gooey look apparent in the blonde's eyes as he clung to Claude's arm, whilst the older student's golden eyes seemed to have taken on... was that tenderness in the glinting orbs behind the glasses? Pah. No way. It was Claude Faustus, after all.

Without hesitating for even a second, Ciel grabbed hold of his blonde... acquaintance's arm, hastily shoving him through the door and into their form room.

"Ciel!" the boy squealed at such a pitch that the grey haired boy winced and found it difficult to repress covering his ears. However, his only response was a growl and a furrow of the brow.

"What?"

"Why did you _do_ that?" the blonde whined, "We were _busy_!"

Ciel scowled.

If he was being honest, as much as he loathed the psychotic Trancy boy, he also despised watching such a shameless display of affection from his "friend" in the middle of the corridor. Having contact with such a slut would surely tarnish the reputation that he was so proud of. He was Ciel Phantomhive. A sour-faced boy that was not to be messed with if one valued their life. And he would be sure to uphold that image no matter what.

Not only that, but the look in Alois' eyes had... turned his stomach.

Affection. How time wasting.

"It was disgusting," he commented shortly. Alois huffed and rolled his eyes, before stepping up on his toes, just barely catching a glimpse of Claude's emotionless face over the tops of the heads that brushed by him without a second thought in the corridor.

"I'll see you at lunch, right, Claude?" he crooned.

Claude responded with the usually blank face and a tiny inclination of his head.

"Get a move on," Ciel huffed, managing to yank Alois back into the classroom. The blonde stumbled in, heels of his ridiculous boots clicking rapidly with his erratic footsteps.

The blonde sat down at their usual desk with a flourish, a dramatic pout still settled on his lips. Then, he remembered that he would see Claude at lunch and the sour expression eased up slightly.

Their form teacher, the drama teacher, Mr- ahem, _Miss_ Sutcliff flounced in. He-, yes, _he_ made a half-hearted attempt at counting the class, if only to make sure that none of them had died.

"..." The daily announcements poured at the pace of a racing car through the red-head's mouth in the same manner as the first. The pupils all wore a similar expression, which involved widened eyes and gaping mouths. All except for Ciel, whose face remained stony as usual, and Alois, who seemed to enjoy spending his time staring at Ciel with something not-quite-trustworthy in his eyes.

"...:35." The seemingly never-ending stream finished abruptly. "Miss" Sutcliff tossed the paper to the desk and hurried out the door, before the bell had even rung for the first class.

Alois skirted his chair a little closer to Ciel's side of the desk, a little smirk in place.

"Will you come to lunch with me and Claude today?" he purred.

"You and that creep," Ciel bit back, "Pah, I think not."

"Creep?" Alois repeated in a growl, but the smirk soon slipped its way back, "Fine that. Wander about _alone_."

If Ciel was perfectly honest with himself, time alone didn't sound too bad at all.

The bell rang and he took a deep breath, perfectly aware that this day would be just as awkward as the last. And of course, Alois would be Alois as usual.

Brilliant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I don't really have a lot to say about this chapter. But one thing I will say is that the anime is obviously set in London and seeing as I live in the UK, I only know how the British school system works and have no idea how the American one does. So this fanfic is set in a British school. Plus, I liked the idea of having the characters in school uniforms. ^^ **

**Please review and I hope you enjoy. **

_~Double Chemistry~_

"...And so, how much rice would I have? Alois?" The Chemistry teacher finished his rant (something about atoms... or molecules...), looking at the blonde boy expectantly.

Alois blinked at the mention of his name, cleared his throat and lifted his head up off his folded hands ever so slightly.

"Quite a bit."

The teacher scowled. "Come now, Trancy. How much is 'quite a bit'?"

Alois considered again, coldly blue eyes calculating. "Bloody loads."

A small laugh ran around the classroom, pupils watching with eyes widened in amusement at Alois' antics.

The old Chemistry teacher's eyebrow gave a little twitch, at the sight of which the blonde boy giggled. "The answer is roughly enough to cover the British Isles, Trancy," the teacher responded sharply, jotting it up on the blackboard. "And I'm sure you'll all be pleased to know that Trancy here has earned you _all_ five pages of notes to write on the structure of the atom."

If the class had been laughing, they certainly weren't anymore. A groan rippled through the room, little whines of, "Aloiiiiis," inserted here and there. The boy in question merely grinned whilst Ciel, who had the misfortune of sitting beside him, wore a look that would be enough to turn milk sour.

Alois didn't care.

It would be lunch soon and he would get the opportunity to cuddle up to Claude. Claude who had, after all, promised to wait for him outside the science lab.

He clicked his heels off the floor impatiently, not being discreet in the slightest as he stared up at the clock and willed time to go faster. Fifteen minutes now...

_BRING._

"Ciel!" The blonde wasted no time in grabbing his friend's wrist, pulling him up and barely giving him the chance to pack his books away before hurrying through the door. Alois' petal mouth spread into a grin the second he saw the emotionless lump that was Claude.

He threw himself at the older student, wrapping his arms around Claude's waist with an iron grip.

"You waited!" he exclaimed whilst Ciel face-palmed at the blonde's overreaction and looked around himself to double-check there was no-one they knew in the vicinity.

Claude had not much to say in response other than, "...Yes," as he hitched his glasses further up his nose.

"Come on," the blonde boy trilled, pulling Claude by the hand through the corridor. And Ciel... had no choice but the follow behind them. The library would be shut, the science corridor was out of bounds, and he had made no plans with anyone else. He was quickly realising how stupid he had been.

He followed the pair to the canteen, horrified at being forced to stand directly behind them, especially as Alois was clutching the Claude's arm, and the older pupil was doing nothing to stop it.

However, Ciel did have to admit, it was rather amusing to see both of the Vice Principals, Mr Landers and Miss Blair, turn their noses up at the odd pair. Both Vice Principals were notoriously strict and orderly. Pupils had the sense not to ask, but it was known clearly throughout the school that the pair of teacher looked like twins down to the very last detail, even though their surnames differed.

Ciel was so lost in his own thoughts that his brain barely registered the soft purr of, "Hello again," from right above his head.

He started and turned to see the odd, burgundy eyes of Sebastian Michaelis gazing into his own azure pair. He felt his eyes grow a little wider, his heart spluttering for just a second in surprise.

"I'm sorry. Did I frighten you?" The soft, pale lips twisted into a smirk and the grey-haired boy scowled.

"Of course not. Bastard. I just didn't expect to find you stalking me."

"Not stalking," the older pupil commented with a chuckle, "I don't know if you've noticed, but this is where most people come to eat. I just so happen to be standing behind you in the queue. Or perhaps you are so self-centred that you didn't notice the rest of the school..." Sebastian smirked at the disgruntled expression of the younger male.

Ciel felt his ears darken.

"Of course... you could always redeem yourself by allowing me to buy you lunch as we discussed earlier." Sebastian's lips curved into their signature crescent-moon smile, his whole face brightening.

"..." Ciel swallowed, considering.

"And," the older male added, "It seems that you could find better company." He turned his gaze to the pair standing in front, Alois' arms still wrapped stubbornly around one of Claude's, despite the various looks they were receiving from classmates.

"Fine," Ciel growled reluctantly.

"Excellent," Sebastian grinned, "In which case, we needn't stay here." Ciel shot him a puzzled and, quite frankly, exasperated look.

"I have an exit pass," Sebastian reminded him, removing a slip of paper from his blazer pocket.

Ciel allowed his eyes to rake over the front of Sebastian's chest, and noticed the small badge catching the light. Of course. How could he forget? Sebastian was a prefect, and therefore had the power to do _almost_ anything he liked.

"Well?" Sebastian pressed, a purr in his voice and a dangerous glint in his eyes, "What do you say? I happen to know somewhere in town that does the very _best_ sweets..."

Damn.

The older pupil had found Ciel's weak spot and had almost immediately triggered the most delicious thoughts of pastry, chocolate and cream of all types...

Of course, when tutoring a boy such as Ciel, it was difficult not to know of his weakness for sugar, considering that Ciel was insistent in calling "breaks" in periods of study, which was not so much a break per say, but more of an excuse to raid the fridge and cupboards of his aunt's house for desserts. Sebastian often found himself unable to suppress a small smile when Ciel returned to his bedroom (any other room was usually inhabited by either Ciel's auntie, a hairdresser who went by the name of Madam Red, and any of her friends; far too noisy for studying). These, as a general rule, were never to be shared with Sebastian.

"Fine," the boy growled in reluctance as Sebastian's Cheshire-cat smile widened. Ciel considered alerting Alois that he would be leaving, but then decided against it.

Both Alois and Claude were... distracted.


End file.
